The Dragon Lady
by dragomir2415
Summary: When Madeline soon discovers she doesn't fit in at her island she knows she has to leave. She goes to the far edge of the island and after a few years discovers she really has a knack for understanding dragons. She then finds herself on captured by dagur and soon meets hiccup with a new and strange perspective on dragons and how to train them.
1. Madeline's introduction

It was an unusually warm day here since winter had just ended. I thought it as the gods were telling me "Get out of bed and take your test!". My test was to tell me my future here in the island Divergent. It is believed our ancestors chose that name as if to say " we are not like the rest of you, we will live in peace will ourselves." We think that because unlike most vikings we are civilised and actually rely our brains rather than always relying on bronze.

Back to the test. The test is an old tradition where we would go up to the elders of the island and they would….well I don't know….no one knows until they take it. People are not allowed to tell the youths. We find it a very high crime if someone does it and treat it the same as murder or terrorism. the test will tell you which role you have on the island. There are many roles but it is most common to get the same role as a sibling or parent so people usually use that as a reference of what you might be but since my siblings are all over the place I have none. My mother (_Camilla_) was a Healer, _Angela_ (my oldest sister) is an archer, _Emerald_, (my second oldest sister) is a warrior, and _Fawn_, (my third oldest sister) is a teacher.

I was interrupted from my thinking when my sister Angela called for me to take me to the test. You always have to be accompanied by someone since when you leave the test people are often dizzy and act like they're drunk. Usually a parent would accompany you but, my father is off on a secret quest for the elders and mother is dead (she died of childbirth in case you were wondering).

Emerald and Fawn wished me good luck and said goodbye. I always feel like my mother might have loved them all more because all of my sisters got their names for a reason like angela got her's since mother swear she saw angels when she gave birth to her, Emerald got her name for her emerald green eyes, and Fawn got her name since she was born outside (came unexpectedly) and the first animal she ever saw was a fawn. And then there's me. I'm the runt so she named me the casual runt name: _Madeline_. Don't ask me why it's the runt name it just is.

On my way to the main hall to take the test everyone we passed said hello to me or wished me good luck. This is very unusual to me 'cause like I said before I'm the runt and people here don't like runts very much. They believe they're weak and cannot serve in a strong society.

When we got to the Great Hall my sister hugged me and said "No matter what we are all proud of you."

I said "Thank you" and walked the building crying.

I have no idea why I cried I mean it's not like I'm never going to see her again. Anyway, I quickly wiped up the tears and went into the testing room. All the main elders (except the chief) was seated it a long row of wooden chairs.

"sit." said one of the elders as she gestured to a chair in the middle of the room. I did as I was told (as you should with all elders). A person I kind recognised entered the room and place a glass about the same size as a shotglass and left. The liquid inside was white not clear,white and had a sort of error smell to it.

"Drink it." said the same elder and I did. A few seconds passed and then everything went black.

* * *

Author's Note:Sorry no dragons or anything in this chapter but I promise they will be in there next chapter. :(


	2. Dragon Whisperer

(still Madeline's point of view)

When I was able to see again I was in a room. Not one I recognized. It was dirty and nasty and looked like no one had been there in ages but I didn't notice it right away since all around me there were mirrors so all I really saw at first was me over and over again.

In a few seconds there were totems with items on them in front of me. Suddenly I heard a voice say "pick one"

I asked "why"

The voice said "pick one, before it's too late"

For a moment I looked at each one of the items. A knife, bread, a map, bow and arrow, and a rope. I thought to myself _well none of these seem very useful_. Then suddenly, they all disappeared and behind me, I heard a terrifying growl that could only belong to one creature: a dragon.

I turned and felt scared I mean who wouldn't if they were face to face with a dragon. Dragon raids are rare on Divergent sense we live very far away from well….everything. I had a sudden flashback from when I was little.

_"Angela I'm scared" I said to her as a dragon came a little too close for comfort near our house._

_ "Don't worry, I'll protect you" she said in her most calm voice to soothe me. _

_When the dragon got to our house it wasn't long when Angela made her move and attacked the dragon with a fierce look in her eye._

I don't know what else I was expecting since she is an archer and scaring away dragons was part of her job but something about how bold she was surprised me back then. There was something about remembering the sweetest,kindest, gentlest person I know ne so brave with such a terrifying creature that made me feel calm.

"Hello big, scary dragon" I said as if I were talking to just another person knowing they can sense fear.

And then strangely, the dragon stopped growling and touched his/her (I'm not sure) nose to my palm, the world went black again, and I was back to reality.

The elders looked disturbed like I had just insulted them. The main elder (Annastasia) walked over to me and said "We need to talk, Alone"

The other elders walked to the staircase that was meant only to them and didn't say a single word.

"Madeline," said Annastasia with eeriness to her voice "I have your test result and well….they are confusing"

"Well what did I get" I asked so eager to hear the answer I nearly jumped out of my chair.

"You got….dragon whisperer" she said talking slower and softer and the words dragon whisperer.

I gasped. This was so surprising because dragon whisperers were suppose to be nonexistence, just the tales of children's bedtime stories. People believed they are dangerous because the legends say when Divergent first came to be, dragon tamers were wild and started to rebel against the leaders by using their dragons causing a civil war. It is said that they could control the dragons with some sort of "power" they had over them that connected them to each other. In fear of this happening again, the leaders ordered any remaining dragon whisperers killed. And this law still stands today.

"H-how can this be" I said nearly choking on my words.

"You talked to the dragon and let it touch your hand those taming it" she said in the most serious tone I have ever heard.

Then she said the the most surprising thing I have ever heard "You have to run"

"Run where" I desperately asked hoping there would be somewhere that would not be killed.

"To thee edge of the island to the east. There are dragons there that can help you perfect taming must go immediately!"

I nodded and all of a sudden I thought of my sisters and what they might do if I did run away. Would the look for me,would they tell people,would they miss me, or….would they even care if I'm gone.

(that same day around midnight) I told all my sisters that I was a healer ( first one that came to mind) and that I wanted to be alone in my room to think when really I was going up there to pack. When I was done with dinner I snuck some extra food and water and when everyone was sleeping I left. Once I was at the edge of the village I took one last look before walking to my destination to the east, and I never looked back.

* * *

**For the future I'm going to tell you now that I had an idea that everyone who has talents has these "powers" that come with it examples **

**Archer-has great eyesight and altogether great aim**

**Healer-has great scenes to tell about what a person is feeling I.E. sick**

**dragon whisperer-creates a very strong bond with a certain dragon and can eventually their minds can become one-Spoilers **


	3. To find Eclipse

(Still Madeline's point of view)

It has been three days since I left and they have been strange. It started at the end of the first day away when I saw a dragon looking for food. I remember reading a book about dragons and recognizing the dragon as a deadly nadder. I don't know how I knew it was looking for food but once I realized it I quickly gave it some of mine. Once it saw I was a friend it took the food and flew away.

"Your welcome" I mumbled to myself.

The next morning I continued moving north meeting many dragons along the way, some I recognized and some I didn't. Near the end of the day I came up with the idea to make my own version of "the book of dragons" documenting how to tame (not train) them. As the night came I reached the edge of the island and that to myself "what do I do now"

I then decided to make camp when I heard something that sounded like a woman's scream coming from the water. I quickly looked to see what it was and it wasn't a human at all, it was a dragon. It wasn't a dragon I had ever seen before nor heard of. It was a blueish-black all over and was rather small than the other dragons. I snapped back into reality when I heard it scream again and then go down under. I jumped into the water as quick as I could and I saw another dragon (scauldron) pulling it down. I came back up for air, grabbed my dagger and swam back down.

I was a great swimmer (one of the only things I am good at) so it didn't take long for me to find the dragons. I swam over to the scauldron and cut him from behind the wing (it's "soft spot"). The scauldron released the mysterious dragon and swam away whimpering like an overgrown dog.

I started to swim back up to the surface when the I saw the dragon struggling to swim and tried to pull it up with me but failed at the first time for being at a lack of air and energy. I went up the surface and used a nadder call to call for reinforcements.

I waited a few seconds and four nadders came to my call. I quickly came up with a plan and gave them all a few hand signals and down they went. Each of them grabbed a limb and pulled the dragon up.

When the dragon was on high land I grabbed a fish for each nadder, thanked them, and sent them on their way. Then I grabbed some of my supplies and looked to see if it was hurt. All I saw were some minor cuts but it's breathing was slow and weak. I had no idea why but I felt some very strong pain go through like I just gotten my heart broken for no reason. Then suddenly, I felt happy again and then a second later, the dragon's breathing went back to normal.

Two days later the dragon woke up. During those two days I have been racking my brain trying to figure out what was going on with theses feelings I been having and then I remembered what the legends said about drago whisperers: they could control the dragons with some sort of "power" they had over them that connected them to each other, maybe this power was the feelings I had for this dragon. When the dragon opened her eyes (I checked), I backed away not knowing her reaction would be to people.

"So this is the human that saved me" the dragon said and with shocked feeling I could understand what she is saying.

"Hello" I said not knowing if she could understand me. "I'm Madeline, who are you" I didn't like how I worded it but I had too much anticipation to see if she could understand me or not I didn't really care what came out of my mouth.

"I am **Eclipse** of the Night Fury clan" Eclipse said with pride.

"Are you hungry, I brought enough food here feed three of you probably" I said my voice cracking hoping she would accept. "Go ahead and dig in"

The Night Fury slowly moved to the pile of fish inspecting each one before she ate it while I quickly opened up my book and started a new chapter labled "Night Fury" and drew sketches of her. She noticed and started to pose. I started laughing and she responded with a small grown and I stopped.

"Touchy, touchy" I said sarcastically. She then stopped posing and started to pout. "What did I do"

I came over to her and started to looked at her back thinking "The legends did say they rode on their backs" and like she knew what I was thinking she nudged me and pointed her back to me. And then I did the best and probably craziest thing I ever did, I jumped on her back and we flew.


	4. Back on Dragon Island

(Back on Dragon Island)

All the riders were out for a flight over Dragon Island when they they stopped to give their dragons a rest and noticed something different going on.

"Is Toothless okay" Astrid asked looking at Toothless sit alone pouting.

"I don't know he's been like that for awhile now" replied Hiccuped wondering what could be the matter with his dragon.

"Maybe he's lonely, I mean I have noticed the other dragons starting to get together" replied Fishlegs.

"Yeah maybe you're right but if he his lonely what can I do to help I mean there are no other Night Furies on Berk" says Hiccup

"We know there are no other Night Furies here, but what about somewhere else" Astrid asked

"You're right" Hiccup said joyful seice he can now bring some joy back to his dragon. "Where should we start"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry about the shortness but I jyst wanted you guys to know what is going on with the riders. Spoiler:next chapter is about what is going on with Madeline's sisters


	5. The sisters

(Angela's point of view)

"Calm down Emerald" I said trying to sooth my sister.

"Why should I in fact, how can you be so calm right now. Our sister is MISSING" Emerald said letting her warrior side get the better of her.

"I have already told the elders and they have sent the best trackers to try and locate her" Fawn said trying to be on my side. Then I remembered how when I told the elders about how Madeline had gone missing they didn't seem to care that much and probably only sent the jurors to find her.

Knowing that she had lost the argument she took her dinner and stormed off to her room. After Fawn and I finished ours she went to bed but I went to madeline's room and looked at all her belongings she left and thought "why would she leave" I then found a picture of mother and said to myself "Mother I wish you were here"

I then left her room with mother's picture and found myself going to sleep with it at my side.

* * *

**Again sorry about shortness I just felt you should know what is going on with them Spoilers:They will be included in a very big part of the story. Also please leave a review and tell me is there is anything you would like me to add or change.**


	6. Meeting Hiccup

ALERT IMPORTANT

I am looking for a beta if you are interest please contact me

* * *

(Madeline's point of view) It has been three years since Eclipse and I started flying. The first few months were a little rough hence me explaining a lot to her about our "bond" and dragon whisperers. We have also learned to control our "bond" and can even speak to each other telepathically and feel each other's emotions. Also during that time I taught her how to speak Norse and she taught me all the stealth skills a Night Fury was taught.

Near the end of the first year we decided it would be best if we left. We knew there was nothing left for us here since I abandoned my village and all of her kind had left her during the great migration.

During the years we have come across many islands such as the island hosting the Bog-Burglars or the island most people call "outcast island" (wouldn't recommend it) where they kept talking about this "dragon conqueror" whoever that is. Every time we would come an island I would take out my notebook and write down my observations about it. Now we are at an island that mostly looked like it was made of forest but the most surprising thing about it was there were actual people riding dragons there. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw a girl riding a Deadly Nadder.

"Can you believe this" I asked Eclipse telepathically.

"I know right, I mean-" she was cut off by the sound of a distinct Night Fury call. "did you hear that"

I looked over and saw a Night Fury slightly bigger than Eclipse from afar and a male rider riding it heading in our direction.

"What do we do" Eclipse asked

"Uhh…. lets try ground formation # 3" We've come up with these sort of backup plans in case we ever got into trouble (which seemed to happen a lot). Ground formation # 3 is where we go down to the ground where we separate and go into hiding and attack when approached. We usually only used it in emergencies.

* * *

(Hiccup's point of view)

Toothless and I were out on an evening flight when Toothless started to get rattled. He moved his ears up and looked down like he was looking for something but didn't know what.

"What's up bud" I asked and he just kept on searching until suddenly he jerked down so hard I nearly fell off his back. We landed in a big crash and I told him "next time you do something like that, warn me first".

I heard a slight rustle and thought it was Astrid so I said "you can come out now" and she pounced.

In a second I was knocked down and pinned and when Toothless tried to help me another dragon pounced on him to. When I saw it I couldn't believe it at first and from the look on Toothless's face, neither could he. The girl looked down on me like she was studying me and so did, what I am assuming is her dragon.

"What are you staring at" I said breaking the silence.

"oh s-sorry.Y-You're just not what I p-pictured as a Night Fury rider" She said the words stuttering as if it were the first time she had ever spoken while releasing me and getting up.I noticed as she did this the other Night Fury reluctantly did it too like they were in complete sync.

"And your suppose to be some big brute who is the master of the Night Fury" I said sarcastically

"I'll bet I know a lot more than you" She said very smugly "and yes, I am" She said the last part with great pride while behind us her Night Fury nodded in agreement.

"So where am we and who are you"

"I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third and this is Toothless, oh and you're on Berk"She quickly whipped out a notebook and started writing in it. "Who are you" After I asked the question she looked at the dragon and then a few seconds later she spoke.

"I am Madeline Camille Richards Schlarman and this" she gestured toward the dragon "is Eclipse. Lovely to me you"

"_Really_, Lovely to meet you"

"What"

"Well one second you're pinning me and the next you're talking to me like I'm an old friend"She looked offended for some reason.

"You can't judge people on the first five seconds that you meet them besides, you shouldn't always dwell on the past" She said like she was the village elder acting like she was so wise. Then she got on her dragon and flew away before I could say another word.


	7. River Song

(Hiccup's POV)

I spent the rest of the day looking for this mysterious girl but I had no luck. The sun was setting and I realized it was dinner time so I told Toothless to head back home. When I got back I grabbed some chicken, mead, and a few other stuff and sat down.

"Where'd you disappear to today Hiccup?" Astrid asked taking a break from ignoring Snotlout.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Aw, come on, just tell me." I couldn't resist her in that tone of voice.

I told her about what happened and about halfway through the story when I mention what Madeline looked like how pretty she was (although I would never mention that in front of Astrid) the rest of the teens started listening too. Everyone's mouth dropped when I mentions the other Night Fury and Madeline riding it. It also launched a million question at once and the ones I did understand sounded like….

"Have you seen them before?"

"Do you know where they come from?"

"Was this _Madeline _girl all that pretty?" (that one was obviously from Snotlout and also caused Astrid to punch him in the arm.)

We all had a staring contest until Fishlegs finally said " okay, it's getting a little late. We can talk about this in the morning."

I thanked Odin that he said that because I really didn't want want to deal with all that tonight. I finished my dinner and went back to my house with Toothless waiting for me at the door. When I went inside I quickly scurried upstairs hoping to avoid my father and get to my bed.

"Awww, Hiccup, you're home. I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

That was never a good sign.

"Dad, can it wait because it's been a long day and I really just need to get to bed."

"Of course Hiccup. First thing in the morning."

I sleepily agreed and went to bed hoping the morning would never some.

(Madeline's POV)

Eclipse and I found a cove pretty isolated from the rest of the village and decided to sleep there. I gathered some edible berries I found while Eclipse was fishing in the small pond in the cove. After a while I came to join her and we started having one of our telepathic conversations.

"Weird day."

"I know right, I mean who was that other Night Fury and science when do other viking know how to ride dragons. Especially that weak, scrawny one I pinned."

"How to know he was weak?"

"This is me were talking about."

"Good point. I wonder if we'll ever see them again."

"If we stay on this island we will. And that's why I say we leave as soon as possible."

"Why I mean, isn't this worth staying for. I have finally seen another one of my kind after 200 years. Can't we stay?"

"Fine we can stay for you."

After that Eclipse started a fire and we roasted the fish that we caught and ate some of the berries I collected leaving some in case we got hunger later. After that we went near some of the the big rocks and snuggled close together. The next thing she asked me almost surprised me more than seeing the other Night Fury.

"_Madeline, will you sing me the __River Song__?"_

The River Song goes back to when I first became bonded. At night she use to have terrible nightmares about god knows what and I use to sing it to her to soothe her like Angela did when I use to have nightmares. Pretty soon she use to ask me to sing it to her on a regular basis although, I have stopped singing it to her son much since we have been on the move so much.

"Why?"

"I haven't heard it in a while and with everything that has happened, I was wondering I could hear it one more time."

"Of course. Holding on dear-"

"No. Really sing it to me. I want to hear the sound of your voice."

Holding on dear river to my skin

Whispering the places you have been and I look back,ustream

Everybody knows the river comes the river goes but you stopped here

You stopped here, for meeee

You took me heart in tow

How could let you gooooo

I doubt anyone can keep up,keep up,keep up,keep up,keep up with you (x2)

After that she fell asleep and I joined her.

* * *

A/N

This was only have the song so the other half will be later in the story and sorry this took so long I had school,karate,softball, etc.

Tell me if there is anything you want me to + or - from the story. Thank you so much.


End file.
